Nagisa to Haruka no Deai no Omoide
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1 |previous = Gashuku 合宿 |next = Samezuka Gakuen Bunkasai ～Dentō no Meido Kissa～ 鮫柄学園文化祭 ~伝統の冥土喫茶~ |current track = Nagisa to Haruka no Deai no Omoide 渚と遙の出逢いの思い出 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) Haruka Nanase (child) (CV. Megumi Matsumoto) Nagisa Hazuki (child) (CV. Satomi Sato) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = August 21, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1 |tracks = |price = |length = 12:52 |episodes = }} Nagisa to Haruka no Deai no Omoide (渚と遙の出逢いの思い出 Memories of Nagisa and Haruka’s First Meeting) is the sixth track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1. It was released on August 21, 2013. Translation Nagisa：“Memories of Nagisa and Haruka’s First Meeting.” [Nagisa opens the clubroom door] Nagisa：All right! No one’s here yet, Rei-chan! We’re first in the clubroom today! Rei：Never mind that, Nagisa-kun. I have a question for you. Nagisa：What is it, Rei-chan? You can ask anything about me! My birthday is August 1st. I’m a Leo. My favorite food is strawberry shortcake, and the things I dislike are math, peppers, and onions! Rei：No, that’s not what I– Nagisa：I like to eat my favorite foods first! Rei：I said, that’s not what I’m asking. It’s about Haruka-senpai. Nagisa：Haru-chan? Haruka：[walks in] What about me? Rei：Haruka-senpai! I was just about to ask Nagisa-kun about his relationship with you. Haruka：Our relationship? Nagisa：But what part? You mean when we swam a relay together in Iwatobi SC during elementary school? Rei：I’ve already heard about that. What I don’t understand is why Nagisa-kun attaches himself so much to Haruka-senpai. Haruka：Attaches himself? Rei：That’s right. In Makoto-senpai’s case, he lives close to you and you’re childhood friends, so I can understand why you two are always together, but why Nagisa-kun? Makoto：Oh, you do have a point. Gou：I want to know, too! Nagisa：Mako-chan! Gou-chan! When did you get here? Makoto：Just now. But it’s true that Nagisa joined the SC after us. Gou：You were in different elementary schools too, right? Makoto：Rin also joined the SC after us, but the reason he’s obsessed over Haru is because he views him as a rival. Rei：Hmm… Nagisa-kun and Haruka-senpai don’t exactly act like rivals… Nagisa：Then I guess it’s time I told you all now. My heartful first moment meeting Haru-chan, which I’ve never told anyone else before. Gou：Is there some amazing episode involved? Nagisa：Hehe, you could say that. Haruka：First moment? What are you talking about? Makoto：You don’t remember it, Haru? Nagisa：Ehh, that’s terrible! Haruka：I don’t know anything about it. Start changing, everyone, enough of this foolish talk. [Haruka starts to take his clothes off] Rei：Haruka-senpai! For what it’s worth, you’re still in the presence of a girl! Gou：What do you mean, “for what it’s worth”?! Ahh, but I shouldn’t look! Makoto：Hold on! Haru! You wore your swimsuit under your uniform again?! Gou：What incredible triceps! [Haruka runs off] Makoto：[sighs] There he goes. Nagisa：I can’t believe Haru-chan doesn’t remember it at all! Even after he did “that” for me! Gou：“That”? “That” what? Rei：Tell us, Nagisa-kun. Nagisa：Okay. Oh, but since it’s boring just to talk about it, how about we do it like a quiz? Everyone tries to guess the right answer! Whoever wins will receive this Iwatobi-chan Muscle version! Rei：No thanks. Gou：I kind of want it… Rei：Eh, you want it?! Nagisa：Then we’ll start, with no hints! [All three start thinking] Gou：Triceps? Makoto：I knew you’d say that! Nagisa：Wrong! Remember, this is back in elementary school, so we didn’t have a lot of muscle back then. Gou：Then, an elementary schooler’s unmuscular triceps! Rei：That doesn’t make any sense… Makoto：Were you taken by the beauty of Haru’s swimming? Nagisa：Wrong. There was that, but that wasn’t all there was. Rei：Did he give you a mackerel? Nagisa：Wrong. I don’t like mackerel that much. Makoto：Did he teach you how to swim? Nagisa：Wrong. Haru-chan won’t really teach me that sort of thing. Gou：I know! He gave you a penguin! Rei：Eh, a live one? Makoto：That’s a new idea… Nagisa：I want one but… wrong. Gou：Then… Rei：Um… Makoto：Hmm… Nagisa：It’s hard without any hints, huh? Then here’s your first hint! I have three older sisters. Rei：Is that so? Makoto：That counts as a hint? Gou：Could it be that Nagisa-kun’s sisters were also enraptured by Haruka-senpai’s biceps and…! Rei：I think you need to step away from the muscles… Makoto：How would biceps be involved in how Nagisa and Haru first met? Gou：When Nagisa-kun’s sisters saw Haruka-senpai’s muscles, they told him ‘Nagisa, be friends with that boy with the wonderful muscles. To do that, you must join the same SC…’ Rei：That doesn’t make any sense! Nagisa：My sisters don’t know Haru-chan, and they don’t have a muscle fetish. Makoto：If we think about this seriously, since Nagisa is surrounded by sisters, is it that you wanted an older brother to look up to? Rei：I see. We finally have a proper answer. Nagisa：Wrong. It’s not a typical reason like that. It was something more sensational. Gou：Was it because even though he was in elementary school, the development of his trapezius muscles was sensational? Rei：I said, step away from the muscles… Nagisa：Hmm… Then here’s your second hint! A girl’s swimsuit! All three：??? Rei：A girl’s swimsuit? Makoto：Just how does that fit in… Gou：Is this answer something a little extreme? Nagisa：Extreme? Gou：Like, maybe Haruka-senpai stole other people’s swimsuits… Makoto：Haru wouldn’t do that! Rei：Then was it Nagisa who stole other people’s swimsuits and Haruka-senpai came to rescue him when he was caught in the act? Nagisa：Hey, I don’t steal swimsuits either. Makoto：Maybe Nagisa’s sister’s swimsuit got swept up by the ocean and Haru risked his life to get it back? Rei：Wait, then it would be Nagisa-kun’s sister who ends up liking Haruka-senpai. Nagisa：I told you guys before, my sisters have never met Haru-chan. Here’s your third hint then! Despite how I look, I was a weak crybaby when I was little. Rei：Ha. Ha. Ha. What a hilarious joke. Nagisa：It’s not a joke! You should start your guessing by accepting that first as fact! Rei：………… Nagisa：You need that much time to accept it?! All three：Hmm… Rei：I’ve got it. I’ve solved all the riddles. The hints we have so far are Nagisa-kun’s three older sisters, a girl’s swimsuit, and that Nagisa-kun used to cry a lot. From these, I’ve come up with one logical answer. Gou/Makoto：! Rei：Nagisa-kun ripped his sister’s swimsuit by accident and while he was going, [imitates Nagisa] “Oh no, what do I do?! My sis is going to kill me!” [normal voice] and crying on the side of the road, Haruka-senpai happened to pass by and he said, [imitates Haru] “Don’t cry, Nagisa. Leave this to me” [normal voice] and pulled an all-nighter sewing the swimsuit back together. That’s it, right? Gou/Makoto/Nagisa：Ehhh… Makoto：What was logical about that? And you didn’t resemble Nagisa at all… Nagisa：Mm, but it’s close! It’s wrong but you’re heading in the right direction! Gou：It’s close? Nagisa：Yeah, but it’s a little different. Here’s a closing service then! You can call up one person and ask for their opinion. Rei：I see. I’ve seen that before in a quiz show. It’s called a lifeline. Gou：I’ll ask my brother! [Gou calls Rin] Gou：Hello, Brother? Rin：Hm? What’s up, Gou? Gou：Um, I just have a small question. Rin：? Gou：Do you know how Haruka-senpai and Nagisa-kun became so close? Rin：Huh? How would I know that? Don’t call me to ask stupid questions! Gou：He hung up… Nagisa：Well, I don’t think Rin-chan knew the answer anyway. Makoto：It’s no use, I give up. Rei：What happened between you two? Gou：Stop leaving us hanging and tell us! Nagisa：Hehe. Then I’ll tell you. While I was in grades 1 to 3 of elementary school, I was often bullied a lot because of my name. — Class：Hey, boy-girl! Nagisa：No, I’m a boy! Class：Then why do you have a girly name like Nagisa? I saw you wearing a skirt the other day! Nagisa：That’s because my sister made me… Class：Nagisa’s crying again! He’s a crybaby girl! — Nagisa：Because of that, my dad told me to get stronger, so I joined the swimming school. That’s where I met Haru-chan. — Nagisa：Ah, I just joined today. I’m Hazuki Nagisa. Pleased to meet you. Haruka：I’m Nanase… Haruka. Nagisa：Nanase-kun, your name is Haruka? You’re just like me! You have a girl’s name! Haruka：… Nagisa：Ah… I’m sorry… Haruka：Don’t apologize. Nagisa：Um, I get bullied a lot because of my name. Even at home, my sisters make me wear girl clothes and put make-up on me and– Haruka：Just get changed. Nagisa：Sorry… Haruka：I told you, you don’t have to keep apologizing. [Nagisa unzips his bag] Nagisa：Ahhh! Haruka：What’s wrong? Nagisa：My swimsuit… there’s a girl’s swimsuit in my bag… This is my sister’s… That’s so mean… They did it on purpose, I just know it… Now I can’t swim… I hate swimming! [cries] Haruka：You can really hate swimming over something like that? Nagisa：Eh? Haruka：If you don’t like that swimsuit, you can wear mine. Nagisa：But… then what will you do, Nanase-kun? Haruka：[picks up girl's swimsuit] I’ll wear this instead. Nagisa：Eh?! Haruka：Being a girl or a boy doesn’t matter when you’re in the water. What you wear doesn’t matter. As long as I can swim… as long as I can feel the water… that’s all that matters. — Rei：Haruka-senpai… wore a girl’s swimsuit? Makoto：I had no idea! Was I absent that day? Gou：That really doesn’t make any sense… Rei：It certainly is a sensational truth… Nagisa：The other kids and I were really surprised, but Haru-chan wasn’t embarrassed by it at all and he wore it without hiding himself… He was really cool! When I saw him, I felt that everything that was troubling me really wasn’t that important after all. Makoto：But… that was cool? Nagisa：It was definitely cool! Even while wearing that, Haru-chan’s swimming was really pretty and it made me think that I wanted to be strong like him. I wanted to swim freely like he does. All three：Hehh… Rei：It was a rather strange story but… I can kind of understand how you feel… Nagisa：Right?! Gou：I don’t think I share the same feeling… Makoto：[laughs] Haruka：[walks up] Guys, are you still talking? Rei：Haruka-senpai! Gou：No! I’m imagining now what he just said! Haruka：“What he just said”? Makoto：It’s nothing, Haru! C’mon guys, let’s go practice too. Get changing. Nagisa：Yeah, you’re right. [unzips his bag] Ahhh! Rei：What’s wrong, Nagisa-kun? Nagisa：This is my sister’s swimsuit! Makoto：Again?! Nagisa：She did it on purpose, I know she did! Even when I’m in high school, she still plays these tricks on me! That’s so mean! Haruka：I’ll lend you mine. Nagisa：Haru-chan… Rei：Haruka-senpai…? Makoto：Wait, then what will you do, Haru? Rei：Don’t do it! It’s just a really bad thing to do! Gou：But I kind of want to see it! But I’m scared to see it! But I want to see it! Which is it?!!! What do I do?!!! Haruka：What are you guys talking about? I have an extra one, so he can borrow that one. Rei/Makoto：Eh? Nagisa：Thanks, Haru-chan! Haruka：I don’t want to hear you saying again that you hate swimming. Nagisa：…You DO remember! Haru-chan! Haruka：Stop, Nagisa! Don’t hug me! Watch out! Nagisa：Haru-chan! I love you!Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1